


The Mining Warrior of The Valley

by TheMGMouse



Series: Grandfather's Farms [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The story of my OC/ farmer Pablo - and their life in Stardew Valley.This fanfic is in the third person and only really focuses just on my OC in the first two-three chapters to set the scene.





	The Mining Warrior of The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Now while the storyline has the farmer working previously for Joja - I’ll make it a bit different as to make it different for each character…
> 
> Note - This story has been backdated to close to its original posting date

The youngest grandson was Pablo who was in his late teens - just turned eighteen - he was handed the letter by his mother with the suggestion he go to the farm one day. However, Pablo not wanting to leave his mom who was a single mother who raised him all by herself he declined the offer and went to work for the Joja’s company in the city enough money to be able to move his mom out of their old apartment and into a nicer house. He was proud of himself and worked for the company as one of their top employees and had plenty of money that he put into savings. However, slowly - his passion and drive was drained out of him and he found himself sleeping longer and longer on the weekends that he had off. Too tired to join in his mother most days and on the days that he did join her, he was too worried about if the company would call him in and take him away from her that he was on edge most of the time.

It was around the time of his twenty-first birthday that he went into the company’s office stressed and light-headed. He’d been working on a big project for the company and it wasn’t an easy one - they were trying to mass-produce a product and needed to get a lot of stores agreements in order to do so - so he and the rest of his team were working on printing dozens of forms to make these deals work. But there was so many of them and so many things to be done that Pablo kept himself up all night and couldn’t eat his breakfast without it coming back up - of course, he made sure to hide this from his mom when he left the house for work.

Now, he sat at his desk and dumped his belongings into his desk drawer for later. It was a habit he’d learned to do as he’d find his locker searched through almost weekly and it left him untrustful of the company. However, he found they didn’t search the office of the workers until after everyone went home - and Pablo didn’t keep anything the Joja company didn’t give him in the drawers so they seemed satisfied with him. He also mentioned this to some other employees and while they didn’t believe him, they also didn’t tell on him so he was relieved at least for the last bit.

Around lunchtime, he pulled out his lunch bag while some of the staff filed out to eat in the cafeteria. After he unpacked his lunch, he pulled out his notebook and began doodling - it was a comic he’d planned out a while ago and he was just outlining ideas, but one day he hoped for the free time to work on it without the stress of finishing in the time limit of a ten minute lunch break or having to position it in a way that the camera over his desk couldn’t see it. Pablo hummed under his breath while he drew - every now and then his eyes flicked up to the camera above him as it glared down at it. . . 

Too early he flinched as the ‘End of Lunch’ alarm bell rang and the workers filed in quickly to get back to work in the 30 seconds that they were allowed to.

Pablo sighed, he’d almost finished a panel this time too… with a teardrop over his head, he began to clean up his lunch and journal and was about to put it in his drawer when a letter dropped out of his notebook. He picked it up out of the drawer and turned it over, his name was written in a beautiful scrawl, biting his lip he quickly opened It and scanned the note in it before his eyes widen and a soft laugh escaped his lips. Hearing the ‘Now Work’ alarm start he hastily shoved the letter back into the envelope it had been in and drop it in his lunchbox for safekeeping and put the rest of the belongings away before returning to work.

After work, Pablo left the office with a bit of a spring in his step- the rest of the afternoon had gone by without anything interesting happening except some guy sneezed and set off his camera’s alarm that said he was sleeping instead of working. So, it was a little comedic. Pablo finished his work and then some for the day and then stopped by the bakery on his way home and bought a cake. The good spirits followed him all the way home where he told his mom that he was planning to quit Joja right after the project was completed at the end of the month to move to the farm. His mother smiled at him with a knowing smile as she praised the idea with another helping of cake. Pablo went to bed happy that night and woke up feeling more excited than ever already dreaming of what the farm life would be like.

Unfortunately, the happy mood didn’t stay forever and Pablo found himself later panicking to his mom on his three-minute break to walk around the building. He’d always been a top Joja employee and made a lot of money, how would he be able to just abandon that - all the perks- not to mention great insurance as well as paycheck?? What would his mom do without him as the farm was a one-bedroom farm? He couldn’t stay there and work for Joja at home as he didn’t know if they had wifi in the old farmhouse and even then - Joja paid their work at home people considerably less and worked them more. Pablo knew a lady who didn’t take any maternity leave and was working up until the point where she went into labor and almost gave birth in the office as she didn’t want to risk losing her pay as her husband had suffered from an illness over the last year and they really needed the money.  
His mother assured Pablo that everything would be fine. She’d live on the abundance of savings that Pablo had acquired over the years and suggested that Pablo try leaving for a year and then decide if he would come back to the company or stay. And after a bit of arguing with his employers, Pablo was allowed 112 days off during the year to work on the farm and he happily accepted. Soon the time for him to leave arrived and he found himself on the bus to Stardew Valley - he was excited but also nervous…. He was able to finish his panel on the way though, so that was nice…

He had a good feeling about this… as if the spirits were on his side today…


End file.
